Second Chance
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. Sabrina knew that. She just didn't know if Chase deserved a second chance.
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**And I am back with another new Lab Rats story! :D**

**Here is a one-shot with Sabrina and Chase. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Second Chance**

* * *

Everyone deserves a second chance. Sabrina knew that. She just didn't know if Chase deserved a second chance.

Sabrina didn't care if he was bionic and considered a 'freak' because of it. Deep down, Chase was a nice, kind-hearted guy.

However, with what transpired that afternoon, she wouldn't dub him as being nice or kind-hearted.

When this "Spike", as Adam had called him, came out, Sabrina was genuinely scared. There was more shock than fear, but she was definitely frightened and confused by what was happening.

She just stood there, watching as Spike trashed the living room and then started battling Adam. What finally drew the line was when Spike destroyed the molecule project that she and Chase had spent hours working on.

After that, Sabrina had fled the scene. She didn't know what happened after she left. She didn't dare go back to find out nor did she want to. She just wanted to get away from the monster Chase had suddenly become.

The next day at school, Sabrina was confronted by Adam, who began to explain everything that had occurred yesterday. Apparently one of Chase's bionic abilities or Commando App glitched and Spike went on a rampage. She was glad that Adam had decided to tell her, but it didn't change anything between her and Chase. Sabrina still wasn't ready to forgive him. She didn't know if she ever will forgive him.

The bell rung, signaling the time to get to class – Chemistry class to be exact. It was now time for Sabrina and Chase to present their project.

Sabrina walked to class, dreading having to go. Their project was destroyed, now turned to a weenie dog. There was no time to fix it. It was basically a lost cause.

_Goodbye A plus. _Sabrina thought, miserably.

"Welcome Sabrina, we're just about to start presenting the molecule projects." The teacher stated, seeing Sabrina enter the room. Sabrina nodded sadly, knowing she was going to fail. She said nothing and walked to her desk, avoiding eye contact with Chase.

Multiple presentations later, the teacher looked at her list and announced the next two students to present their project. "Sabrina and Chase." She said, looking up at the duo.

Sabrina and Chase both glanced at each other. They got up out of their seats and silently walked to the front of the class.

Sabrina sighed as she set the 'weenie dog' molecule on the desk. "This is our project." She stated, gesturing to it. There was no enthusiasm in her voice.

The students and teacher stared at the molecule. Some students had their mouths open in shock while others mumbled things that Sabrina couldn't hear – glad to not be able to hear.

The teacher cleared her throat to break the silence in the room. She forced a smile and looked at Sabrina and Chase. "Would either one of you like to explain your…" She paused and glanced at the project, unsure what to say. "…project?"

Sabrina made no reaction. Honestly, she wished she was somewhere else than here. Someplace where she wasn't embarrassing herself in front of anyone. Someplace where she was all alone with no one – especially Chase.

Chase noticed Sabrina's hesitation and knew exactly why. She probably hated his guts right now.

"We don't have all day." The teacher said, growing impatient.

If Sabrina wasn't going to step up and explain, Chase was the only other person to do it.

"I'll finish the presentation." He piped up. "Sabrina?" He looked at the girl, who was staring at the floor in a day-dream like state.

"Go on." She whispered.

Chase shrugged and continued to explain the project. Five minutes later and multiple yawns from students, he finished.

The teacher smiled. "Thank you for the wonderful presentation. The project may not be the best appearance-wise, but since Chase gave us such a thorough explanation, I'll be gracious enough to give you a C plus. How does that sound?" She asked.

Chase nodded. "That sounds fine." He looked at Sabrina. "What do you think, Sabrina?"

Sabrina couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted to escape so badly. This was probably the worst day she's had – ever. She just wished it would end already.

"Sabrina?" The teacher attempted to get the girl's attention. "Chase asked you a question."

"C plus is fine." Sabrina finally answered. She ignored the group of eyes staring at her and ran out of the classroom. She didn't want to be there anymore.

"Sabrina, wait!" Chase's voice called.

Sabrina didn't respond nor did she stop. Chase was definitely not the person she wanted to talk to or be around right now.

_He's the reason all of this happened. He's the cause of it! _

_But it's not his fault! Don't you think he feels terrible about it? Just look at how hurt he is! _

_I don't care! I'm not forgiving him!_

_Doesn't he deserve a second chance? Everyone makes mistakes – even the bionic ones. _

Sabrina stopped in her tracks, processing everything in her head. Maybe…maybe she overreacted just a bit. She knew – she saw – how bad Chase felt. If he could go back in time and fix all that happened that day, he probably would.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina turned around to see Chase. She tried to speak, but she found herself tongue-tied. What was she supposed to say? What could she say?

_Give him a second chance. You liked him from the beginning and you still do. Just let him try to redeem himself. Running away won't solve your dilemma! _

"Look," Sabrina began. "Adam told me everything. I understand, okay? But…"

"But you hate me now, don't you?"

Sabrina sighed. "No…well…kind of. I mean I don't _hate _you. I'm just…conflicted."

"You're mad at me. I know."

"Okay, so what happened did upset me. I _may _be a little mad at you, but I don't hate you. Does that clear things up for you?"

"You'd rather not see my face ever again, right?"

Sabrina frowned. "Do you want a second chance or not?!" She yelled, frustrated.

Chase looked surprised. "What?"

"I'm willing to give you a second chance. To redeem yourself and show me that you are the nice, kind-hearted guy Adam claims you are. How about we go over to that pizza place tomorrow after school?" Sabrina suggested.

Chase couldn't believe what was coming out of Sabrina's mouth. "You actually like me? You actually want to go on a date with me?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Yes, I liked you from the start, Chase. Was that not evident earlier? Bionic or not, I think you're a great guy."

"You do?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, if you can prove it to me. One date. We'll see how it goes."

"Deal. Shake hands on it?" Chase asked, putting his hand out. Sabrina looked hesitant. She wondered if she should do this or not, but she did make a promise with herself. She couldn't break it. She had to go along with it.

"Deal." She said, shaking Chase's hand. It was done. There was no going back now.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Sabrina replied. The bell rang and she and Chase went their separate ways. As she walked to her next class, Sabrina kept thinking about the decision she made. Was it the right choice to give Chase a second chance? Will everything just blow out of proportion again?

She will have to wait and find out tomorrow. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

**The End. **

**What did you think? Reviews are appreciated! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Some of you requested a sequel (or in this case a second chapter) so I decided to continue! :D**

**This will be Chase and Sabrina going on their date. How will it go? You'll find out!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Sabrina! Breakfast is ready!"

Sabrina groaned as she rolled out of her bed. Reaching for her hairbrush, she quickly brushed the tangled knots in her hair and proceeded to pick an outfit to wear for the day.

Today was the day. Sabrina was going on a date with Chase. How it will turn out, she didn't know. She just hoped he wouldn't cause another scene, especially in public.

"Sabrina!"

"Coming!" She yelled, putting her shoes on. She then grabbed the bag sitting on the floor by her bed and ran down the stairs into the kitchen, where her mom was waiting for her.

"I made your favorite!" Her mom said, setting a plate of toast and eggs on the table. Sabrina smiled and sat down.

"Thanks. I could really use a pick me up." She replied.

"Rough day yesterday?" Her mom asked, concern on her face.

Sabrina nodded sadly. "Yeah . . ."

"Well, what happened?"

Sabrina sighed, looking down. "I'd rather not talk about it." She stated. "Let's just say my project didn't go as well as I hoped."

Sabrina's mom frowned and sat down next to her daughter. "Sabrina . . ." She said in a warning tone. "What happened?"

Sabrina covered her face with her hands. "Oh, mom! I failed! I got a C plus! A C plus!"

Her mom looked slightly shocked. "What? How? You were so confident on getting an A plus on this project. What changed?"

"Everything! For starters, I should've picked a different partner!"

"Well, who was your partner?"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "Chase Davenport." She replied. "Not my best choice in a partner."

"Chase Davenport?" Her mom repeated. "Isn't he the smartest kid in your school?"

"Yeah, he's smart." Sabrina confirmed. "But nothing else."

"Is he the reason you got a C plus?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say it was partly his fault."

"How come?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Sabrina said. "I'm not even sure I knew what happened."

Her mom seemed to understand. "I see. Everyone makes mistakes. The most important thing though is forgiveness and things will turn out right again, right?"

"Right." Sabrina agreed. She then looked around to notice the absence of a certain someone.

"Hey, where's dad?"

Sabrina's mom had a sad look on her face. "Oh, Sabrina . . ."

"Mom?"

"He . . . left."

Sabrina stood up out of her chair, nearly knocking it to the ground. "He's gone?!" She asked, shocked. "But . . ."

"He left this morning." Her mom said. "I would've woken you up, but . . ."

"I never got to say good-bye." Sabrina replied, her lip quivering. "Now it's too late."

"I'm sorry, Sabrina." Her mom wrapped an arm around her daughter, comforting her. Sabrina laid her head on her mom's shoulder. "He's only on a business trip. He'll be back before you know it."

"Six months." Sabrina stated. "That's too long."

"It'll go quick." Her mom assured.

Sabrina shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I have other things to worry about."

"Like what?" Her mom asked, curiously. "You have plans?"

"Yes," Sabrina said. "I was actually going somewhere today."

"Where?"

"The pizza place."

"Oh, hanging with some friends?"

Sabrina bit her lip. "Uh . . . not exactly."

Her mom raised an eyebrow. "Sabrina?"

Sabrina finally gave in. "Okay, okay! I'm going with Chase Davenport! Now before you say anything . . ."

"Let me guess, you're going on a date with him? Does my daughter have a crush on a boy? Is that what all of this is about?"

Sabrina's mouth dropped open. "How did you-"

Her mom smirked. "Sweetie, I know everything. You want to make up with this boy and try to form a friendship because you like him."

Sabrina pouted and crossed her arms. "Mom . . ."

"Aw, don't pout, Sabrina. I get it, okay? It's not embarrassing."

"It's only one date. Nothing is going to happen. We may not even have any fun! It'll probably be a bust and I will never see him again. End of story. And no way will we be friends!"

"Or boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Sabrina whined. "Stop!"

"Okay, so you tell me." Her mom replied. "I'm listening."

Sabrina sighed. "Well, it is a date. I may or may not like him, but we kind of had a falling out because of the project. I'm only doing this to give him a chance to redeem himself. If he blows it, it's over."

Her mom frowned. "Sabrina, don't let some school project get in the way of you trying to make a new friend . . . or boyfriend." She added quietly.

"Mom! I can still hear you!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I'm just saying." Her mom said. "You can always get an A plus on another project."

"That's not what you said."

Her mom smiled mischievously. "Or is it?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get ready for my date."

"Don't you want to finish your breakfast first?"

Sabrina shook her head, grabbing her bag. "No, I've lost my appetite." She then disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Chase looked around nervously as he waited outside the pizza place. Sabrina hadn't shown up yet and Chase wondered whether he'd been stood up.

"Sabrina, where are you?" He muttered to himself. Chase turned his head to see Sabrina walking up the sidewalk straight toward him.

_There she is!_

"You're late." He said once she reached him.

Sabrina scowled. "Well, sorry if not everyone has a perfect sense of timing like you do."

"Are you implying that because I'm bionic I have the perfect sense of timing?"

"Oh, I don't know. Do you have a clock imbedded in your head?"

"No."

"That's too bad."

Chase crossed his arms. "Are we here to insult each other and argue or are we here on a date?"

Sabrina shrugged. "We'll see which one happens. Come on." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the building.

"I can walk myself you know." Chase stated. "You kind of have a tight grip by the way."

"It's just in case I have to deal with some roughhousing. I'm sure you have lots of experience with that." Sabrina said, glancing at Chase. He glared at her.

"Really? That's your statement?"

"Let's just find a table and get this over with."

Chase frowned. "Get this over with? You really don't want to do this? You're the one who suggested it!"

"Yeah, whatever." Sabrina replied, rushing over to an empty booth. She then released her grip on Chase and he sat down. She sat down across from him and proceeded to grab a menu and look at it. Chase did the same thing, but he couldn't help, but keep looking up at Sabrina.

_You know, she's actually pretty cute.  
_

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked, walking up to the pair.

"Uh . . ." Sabrina put the menu down and turned to look at the waitress. "Pepperoni, please."

"Okay . . . and you?"

Chase put his menu down. "Same."

The waitress nodded, writing it down on her notepad. "Gotcha! Be right back with your pizza." She then walked away.

"So . . ." Chase looked at Sabrina. "You want to talk?"

Sabrina nodded. "Sure, so what's it like being bionic?"

Chase's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Sabrina frowned. "Are you deaf? I said what's it like being bionic? I wouldn't know because I'm just your average human being off the street."

"I'm not deaf. I have bionic hearing."

Sabrina laughed. "What? Do you have bionic vision too?"

Chase scoffed. "No . . . yes."

"Knew it."

"Well, being bionic can be complicated. It's great going on missions, not so great in life." Chase replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked, sensing something was up. "You can tell me."

"It's just . . . so difficult. It's hard having a normal life when you're a bionic superhuman who saves the world. It was much simpler when people didn't know we were bionic. Now that our secret is exposed and we're celebrities, it's much more complex. There's people who like us and people who hate us. We never get any privacy anymore. It seems like everywhere we turn, we're in all these unpredictable situations. It's too much pressure!" Chase yelled, slamming his fists on the table. People turned their heads to stare at him. Chase chuckled, embarrassed.

"Wow . . ." Sabrina said. "I didn't know it was like that. I always thought being bionic was like the best thing ever because it made you cool and popular. I had no idea it was that hard."

"Me? Cool and popular? Oh no, I wouldn't say I was cool and popular."

"Why not?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm the one with the super smarts. I'm considered the nerd." Chase said. "At least in school I am."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, but I think that's cute." She then realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "You think-"

"Never mind!" Sabrina interrupted. "It's not important!"

"Okay . . ."

The waitress then came back up, setting the pizza on the table. "Your pepperoni pizza." She said, walking away.

Sabrina looked at the pizza confused. "Why is it heart-shaped? Oh no . . ." She groaned.

Chase shrugged. "Ignore it. People misinterpret this kind of thing all the time. Let's just eat and have a good time, okay?"

Sabrina nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. "O-Okay . . ."

"So, I told you about myself. Things you probably already knew. I'm basically a celebrity now, but what about you? Anything I should know about?" Chase asked.

Sabrina laughed. "Really? I don't have near as interesting of a life as you do. You probably would fall asleep if I start talking."

"No, I wouldn't." Chase said. "That's Adam you're thinking of."

Sabrina smiled. "Well, if you really want to know . . ."

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard. Sabrina gasped as she realized it was her phone.

"Excuse me, I just have to check this and . . . oh . . ." Sabrina's smile disappeared as she looked at her phone.

"What is it?" Chase asked, concerned. "Sabrina?"

"It's a text." She stated. "From my dad."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well, he's far away now . . . on a business trip . . . and I kind of miss him." Sabrina replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chase said. Sabrina shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I can still text and call him. It's just I can't see or be with him in person." Sabrina sighed. "For six months. I didn't even get to say good-bye before he left."

"Take a picture."

Sabrina looked at Chase confused. "Of what?"

"The pizza. It can be for your dad. To show how much you love him."

A grin overtook Sabrina's face. "Chase! That's brilliant!" She immediately snapped a picture of the pizza and texted it to her dad.

"I heart you just as much as I heart this pepperoni pizza."

Chase smirked. "Nice comment."

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief as she pressed send. "I hope he likes it."

"I know he will." Chase assured. "I know I like it."

"The picture or . . ."

"You."

Sabrina blushed. "I . . . I like you too."

"Sabrina, I'm really sorry about the pro-"

Sabrina put her finger on Chase's lips, shushing him. "It's just a project. Besides, I think I found something more important."

Chase smiled. "So . . . are we ready to eat?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, and maybe we can talk about each other some more."

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "I'd like to get to know you a little more."

Sabrina grinned. "And I'd like to get to know you a little more."

And the rest, like they say, was history.

* * *

**And that's officially the end! Cute and fluffy! :P Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Thanks for reading this two-shot! I hope you liked it! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit

**Hey everyone! To those who voted on my "Second Chance" poll, thanks for the votes! I have officially decided to continue the story and add more chapters! You will now get to see more Chase and Sabrina along with some other surprises! Enjoy reading! :D  
**

* * *

To everyone else at the bionic academy, it seemed like a normal day, but for Chase Davenport, it was an especially special day and one that was very important to him. His girlfriend, Sabrina, was coming to the academy and he wanted to make the visit perfect and disaster-free.

"I just hope Spike doesn't make an appearance again. We all know how that turned out." Chase muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself again, Chase?"

Chase jumped up startled at the voice. He turned around to see his sister leaning against the wall, a smirk on her face.

"Bree!" He yelled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "What are you doing? Why do you have a table set up with two chairs and flowers and candles?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Sabrina is coming over today. I'm setting up a romantic dinner just for the two of us."

"Ah, your new girlfriend is coming to the island. Better not scare her off again, mister. She may be the only girl you'll ever get." Bree stated, patting her brother on the shoulder before walking away.

Chase sighed. "Maybe she's right. Does Sabrina even like me anymore? Was I ever her boyfriend to begin with? I don't know. I should probably cancel. This wasn't a good idea."

Suddenly, Chase heard the sound of the hydro-loop stopping inside the academy. He turned around to see Sabrina come out. She looked excited as she stared at her surroundings in awe.

A grin spread across her face once she caught sight of her boyfriend. "Hi Chase!" She waved at him.

Chase smiled as he walked over to his girlfriend. "Hi Sabrina, I'm glad you came."

"Me too. This is some amazing place you have here. Very futuristic. Not to mention a great vacation destination. Who wouldn't love to live on an island?"

Chase laughed. "Yeah, a lot happens here."

"I bet! You and your siblings are superheroes after all. You probably save the world all the time." Sabrina stated.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Chase replied.

Sabrina smiled. "So, what does my boyfriend have planned for me today?"

Chase immediately felt nervous as he spoke. "Uh . . . a romantic dinner . . . just the two of us."

"Oh!" Sabrina looked surprised. "A romantic dinner, huh? Well, that just gives us the chance to catch up."

"Okay, shall we?" Chase gestured to the table he had set up especially for Sabrina and him.

Sabrina walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. Chase did the same.

"So, what have you been up to?" Sabrina asked.

"My siblings and I finally defeated Krane. Can you believe he had an entire army of bionic soldiers? We had to combine all our abilities to defeat them. Afterwards, we found out they had no memory of what happened after the Triton App disengaged. The government was going to take them away, but then they saved my brother's life. We decided they could be trained to become bionic heroes like us so Mr. Davenport opened up this academy on this island to do just that. Adam, Bree, and I became mentors so we train our own group of soldiers." Chase explained.

"Wow!" Sabrina exclaimed. "That sounds like quite an adventure!"

Chase nodded. "That's not even the end of it. One of the bionic soldiers, Sebastian, created a rebellion against us. I guess you could say it was partly my fault since I told him about Krane, but I thought I finally had a true friend that I could trust. I guess I was wrong."

"Did you stop the rebellion?" Sabrina asked.

"Yup, my siblings and I defeated Sebastian and stopped the rebellion. Now he, Tank, and Lexi are locked up for good. We took away their bionic chips so there's no way they can escape."

"There's my awesome superhero boyfriend I know and love!" Sabrina beamed. "I'm so proud of you, Chase!"

"Uh . . . thanks Sabrina." Chase replied, surprised. He wasn't used to getting so much praise for his heroic deeds. Or any in fact.

"So, what's up with you?" He asked.

"Well, Principal Perry left so now Trent's our new principal." Sabrina responded.

"And?"

"Nothing's different. It's still the same old Mission Creek High I'm sure you and your siblings remember."

Chase laughed. "Even with Perry finally gone, things still haven't changed? I'm not surprised. Maybe they're worse."

Sabrina frowned. "Well, Trent is sure tough on us students, especially during gym class. Also, there's now a new rule where us girls have to flirt with him during lunch in the cafeteria."

"Seriously? Is he that desperate for a girlfriend?" Chase asked.

"Apparently."

"Do you flirt with him during lunch in the cafeteria?" Chase asked, hoping this wasn't true.

Sabrina shook her head. "Are you kidding? Why else would I hide in the janitor's closet every time the bell rings for lunch?"

Chase grinned and felt relieved knowing his girlfriend didn't fall for Trent's silliness and machoness just because he was once a jock and leader of the football team.

"Why? Were you worried about me flirting with Trent?" Sabrina asked.

"No . . ."

"Come on, Chase, don't lie to me. I would think you'd know me better by now. I like smart guys who are sweet and cute like you. Not guys like Trent who think they're all that just because they're jocks and complete jerks to everyone else."

"You wouldn't believe what he did to Leo and I when we were at school."

"Trust me," Sabrina said. "I can imagine it and also believe it."

Chase smiled. "So, you really do like me?"

"Yes, why else would I ask you to help me with the chemistry project and be my partner? I wanted to hang with you and also work together as a team. It wasn't only because you were the smartest student at that school." Sabrina stated.

"Really? So you never liked Adam instead?" Chase asked.

"Not like that. Adam's a great guy, but I had feelings for you."

"Me too. I really do like you, Sabrina. I've never had any other girls interested in me and I didn't think any of them would ever talk to me or be interested in me until you came around."

Sabrina smiled. "Well, I never expected to like a guy who was bionic and saved the world, but I guess unexpected things happen."

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "Sometimes you have to expect the unexpected."

The two of them leaned in and were about to kiss when suddenly-

"Hey Chasey! What's happening?"

Chase turned around to see Adam standing in the middle of what was supposed to be a romantic moment, but was rudely interrupted by him.

"Adam!"

"Oh, are you having your romantic dinner with Sabrina now? I had no idea! Sorry, Chasey."

"Do not call me that! How many times do I have to tell you?" Chase asked.

"Sorry again, Chasey. Oh hi Sabrina!" Adam waved at the girl, having finally noticed her sitting there.

"Hi Adam." She waved back.

"No! Don't wave at him!" Chase exclaimed. He sat up and pushed Adam out of the room. "Adam, go annoy someone else or interrupt someone else's romantic dinner!"

Adam stopped walking and stood in place while Chase attempted to push him. "I would, but Bree has no boyfriend and I think Janelle is mad at Leo right now and they haven't spoken to each other in a while so basically you're the only one in a relationship." Adam then gasped, realizing something. "That means I'm all alone!"

"If you're all alone, then go find a girlfriend and interrupt your own romantic dinner." Chase replied, still pushing his brother with no success.

Adam grinned. "Well, there is this girl I like who is in the academy and is part of my group so I'll go ask her to be my girlfriend. Thanks Chasey!" He slapped his brother on the back before finally walking out of the room.

Chase winced in pain. "That hurt. Really bad. Why did Douglas give super strength to a box of rocks?" He sighed. "We may never know." He turned around and limped his way back over to where Sabrina was patiently waiting.

"Sorry Sabrina. Adam was being himself as usual." Chase said, sitting down. "So, where were we?"

"Chase!"

Chase groaned. "What now?" He turned around to see Leo and Spin come into the room. "What are you guys doing here? Didn't I tell you I had this room reserved for Sabrina and I's romantic dinner? No one, but us is supposed to be in here!"

"Sorry, Chase." Leo apologized. "But Spin here–" He pointed to the youngest bionic. "Is being a pain in the neck in the training room."

"It's not my fault we both like to train at the exact same time during the day!" Spin exclaimed.

"Here's an idea." Leo said. "Why don't you go train in the ocean with the sharks while I have the training room all to myself?"

"Sure, right after I blow you away with my tornado!" Spin yelled back.

The two boys then started arguing while Chase attempted to stop them. "Guys! Stop! What does this have to do with me?!"

Leo looked at his brother. "We all know you're the expert at resolving disputes, Chase. Help a brother out, won't you?" He turned to look at Spin. "Tell this little midget to scram because the training room is for me alone at this time of the day!"

"Chase, tell your scrawny brother to hit the road and let me have the training room all to myself during this time of the day!" Spin retorted.

"We're in the ocean!" Leo exclaimed. "There is no road!"

"Don't correct me, bumblebee!"

Leo gasped. "Oh, you did not just go there!"

Chase sighed. "Guys, stop! Leo just share the training room with Spin."

Leo looked upset. "Really, Chase? I rely on my brother to have my back and instead he stabs it with a knife? Some dispute resolver you are."

Chase ignored Leo and turned to look at Spin. "Spin, can you please share the training room with Leo?"

Spin grinned. "Sure! Just let me wipe the floor with his face first!"

"Seriously? Do you know how long it takes to get the Leo glow?" Leo asked, gesturing to his face.

"With that face, I'm going to say five minutes." Spin remarked, leaving the room.

Leo gasped, offended. "That's it! You better watch your back while training, mister!" He yelled, running after Spin.

Chase groaned, face-planting onto the table. "Finally, they're gone! How many more distractions could there be?"

"I'm going to say one more." Sabrina replied as Bree came into the room.

"Hey Chase! A super cute guy on Adam's team just asked me out on a date! Which dress do you think I should wear?" She held up two dresses. "Midnight Blue or Ruby Red?"

"Does it look like I care?" Chase asked, looking at his sister with an annoyed look on his face.

Bree frowned. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the capsule this morning." She turned to look at Sabrina. "So, Sabrina, which dress do you think I should wear?" She grinned, showing the two options.

"Definitely the Ruby Red." Sabrina replied.

"Thanks! I'm going to go put it on right now!" Bree high-fived Sabrina before walking out of the room, squealing excitedly.

Sabrina smiled. "Your sister is really nice."

"By really nice, you mean really a pain in the behind." Chase remarked.

Just as the couple were about to get back to their romantic dinner, evil uncle daddy himself decided to show up.

"Hey son! How's it going?" Douglas asked cheerfully, putting an arm around Chase, who looked downright irritated at this point.

"It was going great." Chase said. He looked at Douglas. "Then you showed up."

"Oh come on! Don't be such a hater! Why don't we get your siblings and we can all hang together and have some family bonding time?" Douglas suggested, grinning. "What do you say, Chase? Don't you want to bond with your Uncle Dougie?"

Chase moved Douglas's arm away. "I would like you to leave. If you haven't noticed, I'm here with my girlfriend and we're trying to have a romantic dinner together."

That's when Douglas noticed Sabrina sitting across from Chase. His eyes widened as Sabrina waved at him, a smile on her face.

"Oh!" Douglas exclaimed. "Well, excuse me. I didn't mean to barge in on my son's lovely date. What's your name again?"

"Sabrina."

Douglas looked at Chase. "Is she a fan of technology and science?"

"Well, she likes smart guys." Chase replied. "Like me."

Douglas nudged Chase in the arm. "You better keep her. As for me, I'll be working on a project only a scientist like me would attempt to create."

"Another failed and extremely dangerous invention for the academy, right?" Chase asked, smirking.

"Yes and no. Then yes again." Douglas stated, bolting out of the room while Chase rolled his eyes.

"Your uncle seems . . . interesting." Sabrina said.

"Technically he's my dad, but yeah, if you want you can call him weird. I won't be offended."

Sabrina laughed. "Okay, so what do you want to do now? Talk some more? Stare at each other while romantic music is playing in the background? Do something spontaneous and have a food fight?"

Chase smiled. "That can be arranged." He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Romantic music immediately started playing and he proceeded to stare at Sabrina while she did the same thing. Both of them were trying hard not to laugh.

"This feels more like a staring contest, am I right?" Chase asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, it does."

Just as the two of them were about to lean in again for a kiss, someone else interrupted.

"Hey! No PDA in the academy!"

Sabrina and Chase pulled away and looked startled as Perry came into the room, flashlight in hand.

"Principal Perry?!" Sabrina exclaimed, surprised. "You're at the bionic academy now?"

"Student I barely tolerated?!" Perry exclaimed. "You're short-stack's girlfriend?"

Sabrina looked at Chase, confused. He sighed. "She's referring to me."

"Oh . . . wait, why is Principal Perry here?"

"Donnie hired me as the security guard. I patrol every part of the academy and stop anyone I am thoroughly disgusted by."

Sabrina looked at Chase for an explanation. He shrugged. "What she says is partly true. She is the security guard for the academy."

"Your dad must be desperate for employees." Sabrina commented.

"Anywho, what are you two lug-nuts up to?" Perry asked. "You better not be causing trouble because if you are, I'm going to have to give you a ticket or zap you with my taser." She pulled out a taser and was about to zap Sabrina with it, but Chase stood in front and protected her.

"Perry, stop it!" He yelled. "Sabrina and I are on a date! We're having a romantic dinner!"

Perry gasped. "Is it working?"

"It would be working if there weren't so many interruptions." Chase muttered.

"I wish Douglas and I could go on a date and have a romantic dinner. But whenever I walk into the room, he immediately runs away and tries to hide. I find him either way, but it's kinda disappointing sometimes."

"Gee, I wonder why." Chase remarked, rolling his eyes.

Perry sighed. "I just wish I could attract his attention. Dougie doesn't know what he's missing!" She then proceeded to strike a pose while Sabrina and Chase looked away in disgust.

Chase then had an idea. "Hey! I just saw Douglas and you know what he told me?"

Perry looked interested. "I'm listening. What did he say?"

"He said that he's working on an invention specifically for you." Chase stated.

Perry gasped. "It's about time that hunk of manliness made me a Valentine's Day gift! Sure, he's five months late, but who cares?"

"I just saw him leave. If you go now, you can catch up to him and see what he's making for you."

Perry grinned. "Don't mind if I do! Later suckers! I'm coming, Dougie!" She then ran out of the room.

Chase sighed in relief as he sat back down in his chair. Sabrina looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "Wow, nice job getting the scary lady away from us."

"She's none of our problem anymore." Chase said. "She's now Douglas's problem." He turned the romantic music back on as he and Sabrina stared at each other.

"Hey Chase, you won't believe this! Your sister, Bree, is wearing a dress and she says she's going on a date with–" Bob stopped mid-sentence as he stared at the beauty sitting in front of him that was Sabrina. He then started levitating in the air.

Chase noticed this immediately and felt a tinge of jealously. "Bob! Quit staring at my girlfriend!"

Bob's levitation deactivated and he fell to the ground. "Ah! I think I just got hit by the hammer of love!"

"Yeah, well if you don't leave now, you'll be getting hit by the fist of pain!" Chase threatened, holding up his fist.

Bob took the hint. "Sorry, Chase! I had no idea she was your girlfriend! I'm leaving!" He got back up on his feet and scrambled out of the room.

"Chase, I appreciate you being very protective, but you don't have to worry about any other guys getting between us." Sabrina assured her boyfriend. "I like you and only you."

Chase calmed down before a certain Commando App made an appearance. "You're right. I'm sorry, Sabrina."

"You know, this romantic dinner has been nice, but what I really would like to do is–"

"Attention everyone! Your wonderful leader Donald Davenport has returned from the mainland! Please! Hold the applause!"

Chase groaned. "Not again! If one more person interrupts us, I swear I'm going to punch somebody!"

"Hey Big D! How was your special anniversary dinner with mom?" Leo asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, it was great, Leo! Tasha made salmon and Eddy was deactivated so we had no interruptions at all!" Donald replied.

"Uh, Chase, are you okay?" Sabrina asked, concerned.

Chase was gripping onto the chair tightly and he looked like he was about to explode. "Sure, I'm just peachy." He said through gritted teeth.

"You know I'm thinking of inviting Tasha over to the academy and she can make a home-cooked dinner. That way we can all hang as a family again." Donald suggested.

"Or you can have another romantic dinner, but here in the academy like Chase is having with Sabrina." Leo stated.

At this point, the chair that was in Chase's hands was now broken in pieces as he smashed it against his head. He growled before stomping over to Leo and picking him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm going to smash you into the wall, bumblebee!" Chase or more accurately Spike yelled at Leo, who looked a mix between annoyed and terrified.

"Why does everybody call me that? Do I really look like a bumblebee with these training clothes on?" Leo asked. "Also, Spike!" He screamed in panic.

"Great job, Leo! You activated Chase's Commando App!" Donald exclaimed.

Leo looked at his father in shock. "Are you seriously blaming me for this?"

"Yes, you Leoed things up!"

"I thought we agreed that we'd stop using my name as a verb!"

"Guys! Stop!" Sabrina walked over to the two. "Is there any way to deactivate this Commando App?"

"Spike comes out whenever Chase gets really mad. What happened that caused him to get so upset that Spike activated?" Donald asked.

"Well, a lot of people were interrupting our romantic dinner." Sabrina replied. "I know Chase was getting annoyed by all the interruptions."

"That's wonderful to know! Care to help me over here before I get smashed into the wall?!" Leo exclaimed, failing around while Spike still had a grip on him.

"We need something to distract Spike so we can save Leo." Donald said. "But what would that be?"

Suddenly, Adam came into the room, holding a bunch of floatation devices and wearing a snorkel mask. "Hey guys! Want to join me in the pool?"

"Adam! Help me! Spike is about to turn me into a Leo splat on the wall!" Leo exclaimed.

"Spike is out? Ooh! Time to get this party started!" Adam threw the floatation devices away and ran over to help Leo.

Spike lost his grip on Leo as Adam started attacking him. Leo fell to the ground and scrambled to his feet to get away from the chaos.

Sabrina sighed. "Well, it's Chemistry 101 all over again, but this edition takes place at a bionic academy."

"Instead of having Spike on the loose attacking people and causing damage, why don't we just lock him up in a cage?" Leo suggested.

"Leo, Spike is one of Chase's bionic abilities. He is not a dog." Donald stated.

"Let go! That's my pool noodle!" Adam exclaimed as he was playing tug of war with Spike with the pool noodle.

"I'm going to say Spike is totally like a dog." Sabrina replied. "This was supposed to be a perfect date with Chase! What went wrong this time?"

An alarm suddenly went off and echoed throughout the academy. Lights were flickering and things started malfunctioning. There was a noise that came from the hydro-loop and Leo ran over to investigate.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

Leo struggled to open up the hydro-loop, but not even his bionic arm could force it open. "This is just great! The hydro-loop is jammed! No one can get in or out of the academy!"

"What does that mean?" Sabrina was becoming nervous at this point.

"It means you're stuck here for a while until the hydro-loop is fixed and working properly again." Donald told her.

"What about the alarm?" Sabrina asked.

Donald walked over to the cyber desk to investigate. An image popped up on the giant screen on the wall, showing a tropical storm heading straight toward the academy.

"There's a category five storm!" Donald exclaimed. "We have to seek shelter immediately!"

"My boyfriend's running loose and acting like a rogue dog, the thing that brought me here is jammed and I can't go anywhere, and a storm is happening outside right now. What more could possibly go wrong?" Sabrina asked.

Suddenly, the power went out and everyone was left in the dark with a jammed hydro-loop, Spike, and a tropical storm heading their way.

"I had to ask."

* * *

**To Be Continued. **

* * *

**Looks like everyone is stuck at the academy! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**What will happen to Sabrina and everybody in the academy? You'll find out now! Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Sabrina sighed in relief once the emergency lights in the academy turned on. She felt better now that it wasn't pitch black anymore, but there were still things to worry about.

The hydro-loop wasn't working. She couldn't get out of the academy. There was a storm coming and it was not one that involved a few gray clouds and a rain shower or two. Plus, her boyfriend was still stuck in his Commando App mode.

She hoped her visit with Chase wasn't going to end up like the one before, but things did not turn out the way she wanted them to.

_They never do, I guess. _Sabrina thought. Of course, what was she thinking? Her boyfriend was a bionic superhuman. Why would she think things would turn out normal? _The Davenports were never a normal family though. That's for sure. _

Sabrina gasped as Adam flew by her and slammed against the wall due to Spike throwing him across the room. She suddenly felt scared all over again.

Leo walked over to Sabrina, noticing the terrified look on her face. "Sabrina, are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I am not okay! I'm stuck in this danger zone and I want to get out!"

Leo looked sympathetic. "Sorry, Sabrina, you can't leave. The hydro-loop isn't working. It wouldn't be safe anyways with this storm approaching. Something could malfunction and that would not be good."

Sabrina nodded. "I understand. Just get me away from him!" She pointed to Spike who was snarling like a wild animal ready to pounce on its prey.

"Leo, I'll take care of Adam and Spike. You help Sabrina find somewhere safe to hide while this storm passes. Find Bree and make sure she has all the students gathered in a safe place too."

"You got it, Big D." Leo stated, grabbing Sabrina's hand and leading her out of the room. Sabrina caught one last glance at Chase before he disappeared from her sight.

Donald turned away from the cyber desk to see Adam had fallen unconscious and Spike was now looking straight at his next victim – the billionaire tech mogul.

"Oh boy. This is not good."

* * *

"What's going to happen to them?" Sabrina asked Leo, referring to Donald, Adam, and Chase.

"Big D's got it under control. I'm sure Adam can handle Spike and Chase's Commando App should deactivate pretty soon. It doesn't last long once it comes out." Leo explained.

Sabrina nodded, not saying anything else.

"Leo! There you are!" Bree exclaimed, catching sight of her brother. All the bionic students were huddled together in one group behind her.

"Hey Bree, I see you took charge and brought all the students together in one place." Leo replied.

"Yup! We were all training when we saw the storm coming. It's supposed to be pretty intense." Bree said.

"A category five. The hydro-loop isn't working so Sabrina has nowhere to go." Leo stated. "She's staying with us until it works again and the storm passes."

Bree had the same sympathetic look that Leo had. "Sorry about that, Sabrina."

Sabrina shrugged. "Yeah, it's no big deal. I have enough problems as it is with my boyfriend going crazy again and fighting Adam."

Bree raised her eyebrow. "Fighting Adam? Wait a minute, you don't mean–"

Leo nodded. "Spike's back. Big D is in the middle of it too."

"They're going to need back-up. I'll go help." Bree stated, about to super speed away, but Leo stopped her.

"No, it could be dangerous. We have to stay here, Bree."

"But Leo–" Bree paused, knowing it was pointless to argue. She crossed her arms and nodded. "Okay."

"Are we seriously leaving them behind?" Sabrina asked.

"They can handle themselves." Leo pointed out.

Sabrina shook her head. "No, Bree's right. They're going to need back-up. I'll go look for them."

"Wait, Sabrina! What are you doing?!" Leo yelled as he watched her run out of the room. He turned to look at his sister. "She can't be serious!"

"We just saw her run off, right?" Bree frowned. "They should've been back here by now. Maybe . . . maybe they're in trouble."

"Nonsense! Big D assured me he could take care of everything." Leo said.

"I'm still worried, Leo." Bree replied, a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry, Bree, your bionic hero in shining armor is here to rescue you!" Bob grinned, putting an arm around her.

Bree groaned. "I can't wait until this storm ends!"

* * *

"Chase!" Sabrina yelled, running through the academy. "Chase, where are you?" She stopped and gasped when she spotted an unconscious Adam slumped against the wall. "Oh no . . ."

She then heard someone call her name. "Sabrina!"

Sabrina turned to see Donald cowered behind the cyber desk. He was waving his hand and motioning her to come over.

"Mr. Davenport, what are you doing there?" She asked. "Where's Chase?"

"Sabrina, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be with the others!"

"I came to look for you guys. What's going on?"

"Now is not a good time! You have to leave!" Donald exclaimed.

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

Donald said no more as he hid behind the cyber desk. Sabrina looked confused, but then she heard a low growling noise behind her. She turned around to see Spike, looking meaner than ever.

"Oh . . . that's why." She said. Sabrina started to back away slowly as Spike advanced toward her. She felt nervous and didn't know what to do. She had no experience in dealing with this 'Spike' person.

"Uh . . . Chase, are you there?" She asked. "If you are, then maybe–" Sabrina yelped in surprise as Spike grabbed her am and pulled her closer to him.

"You're coming with me, sweet cheeks."

Sabrina resisted and tried to pull away from Spike, but he had a firm grip on her. _What do I do? What do I do? Think, Sabrina! _She kept saying over and over in her mind. An idea finally came to her, but she didn't know if it would work or not.

"This is seriously overused and cliche, but I have no other options." Sabrina said, pressing her lips against Spike's and kissing him, catching the Commando App completely off guard.

_Wait a minute. Did I just kiss my boyfriend or his Commando App? I mean he and Spike are the same person, right? They have way different personalities, but they share the same body so . . . ugh! Why must things be so confusing?!_

Before Sabrina could figure out if her kiss snapped Chase out of the Commando App, the window caved in and Spike (or Chase) was thrown across the other side of the room. Sabrina gasped as she found herself drenched in rain and covered by a bunch of seaweed.

"This really isn't the tropical island kind of feel I was looking for!" She exclaimed, pulling the seaweed off.

The wind suddenly picked up and Sabrina felt herself start to blow away. She desperately reached for something to hold onto.

"Help!" She yelled as she managed to grip onto the side of the wall, but she was still being blown away by the wind. "I can't hold on!"

Just as Sabrina thought she was going to lose her grip and blow out to sea, she felt a hand grasp onto her arm. She looked up to see Chase or Spike (she still wasn't sure who) was holding onto her while also holding onto the cyber desk for support.

"Chase, is that you?!" She yelled over the sound of the wind.

"Yeah!" He yelled back. "Who else would it be?!"

Sabrina smiled. "It is you! Thanks for saving me!"

"I haven't saved you yet! The wind is still strong! I don't know if I can hold on for long!"

Sabrina frowned. "Well, thanks for the encouragement!"

"Sorry!" Chase yelled back. "I'm sorry our date didn't go as planned!"

"It's okay! At least you tried!"

"Thanks! Can we stop yelling at each other over this wind?!"

"Sure!"

The wind finally stopped and Sabrina gasped as she collided into her boyfriend, who fell to the ground.

"Uh . . . hi." Sabrina blushed embarrassed as she was on top of her boyfriend.

Chase smiled. "Hi, are you okay?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, I am now."

The two of them got off of each other and stood up to see the window had broken from the storm and everything inside was wet and covered with seaweed.

Adam had officially woken up and looked around confused. "Hey guys," He said, walking over to Chase and Sabrina. "What happened? Did you two get in a fight?"

"No, there was a storm that broke the window. Why else would we be wet?" Chase asked, looking at his brother.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you had a water balloon fight."

Donald popped up from behind the cyber desk. "Wow, this thing sure is sturdy. Maybe I should hide behind this more often whenever Perry comes around."

Bree and Leo came into the room and their jaws dropped open in shock as they stared at the disaster before them.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"It looks like the storm broke the window and drenched everything inside." Leo observed.

"Is everyone okay?" Bree asked. "We came to investigate after Sabrina decided to go find you guys."

"Nothing more than a bruised head. I'm fine, Bree." Adam assured. He had a dazed look in his eyes. "Oh, and other Brees. Wow, Bree, you sure have a lot of heads."

Bree rolled her eyes as she grabbed onto her brother's arm and led him out of the room. "Come on, Adam, let's take you to the infirmary just to be safe."

"Chase, are you back?" Leo asked, staring at his brother to make sure it was really him.

"Back? Where did I go? I was right here the whole time."

"No, you weren't. Spike came out." Leo replied.

"What?" Chase looked shocked. "Did anybody get hurt?"

"Well, you knocked Adam out, scared Sabrina away, and almost smashed me into a wall." Leo stated.

Chase groaned. "Aw man!" He turned to look at Sabrina. "I'm really sorry, Sabrina. I ruined what was supposed to be the perfect, disaster-free date."

Sabrina smiled. "Actually, I enjoyed it! Sure, a lot of things went wrong, but in the end, you saved me from being blown out to sea. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"Really? Not even the romantic dinner I set up for you?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Not even that. All I wanted was to spend time with you, minus all the distractions."

"Me too." Chase said. "I feel bad though . . . like really bad. Like terrible boyfriend bad."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's Spike's or whatever you call that crazy app of yours." Sabrina stated.

Chase frowned. "I know, but . . ."

"Hey, um," Sabrina paused, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "Do . . . do you remember anything that happened when you were this 'Spike' guy?"

"No," Chase replied. "Considering I don't even remember Spike coming out in the first place, I don't recall anything that happened when my Commando App was in control."

Sabrina frowned, looking at the floor sadly. "Oh, I see." _I guess he doesn't remember being kissed by me. _

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Why? Was I supposed to remember something?" He asked.

Sabrina looked up surprised. "Oh no! Not at all. I was just curious if you remembered anything."

Chase nodded, although he wasn't totally convinced. He could clearly see that something was bothering Sabrina. She was obviously hiding something from him.

"Sabrina," He took his girlfriend's hand and looked her right in the eyes. "There is something you aren't telling me. What is it?"

Sabrina sighed. _He's a super genius. I should've known he'd figure it out. _

"Sabrina?"

"I kissed you okay! Well, technically I kissed Spike, but I kissed you! And it may or may not have snapped you out of your weird app thingy, I don't know! The point is I kissed you!" Sabrina exclaimed quickly.

Chase just stared at his girlfriend, not sure how to respond.

"Are you mad at me?" Sabrina asked. "Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad." Chase finally responded. "I'm just . . . shocked, I guess."

"Shocked? Why?"

"Because no girl has ever kissed me before, let alone kissed Spike. I just can't believe you had the guts to do such a thing."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, well, you know that whole 'true love's kiss can break any spell' type of thing?"

Chase nodded.

"I really couldn't think of anything else to do, so I took the chance and kissed you to get rid of Spike. Before I could see if it worked or not, the window broke and you were thrown across the room."

Chase rubbed the back of his head. "Well, either you kissed Spike out of me or Spike was knocked out of me after being thrown across the room."

Sabrina blushed. "I was kinda hoping the first one."

Chase smiled. "Me too."

Just as the two of them were leaning in for a kiss, there was yet another interruption.

"Not that I've enjoyed watching this romantic moment between the two of you, but somebody has to fix the window." Donald stated, gesturing to the broken window.

Chase and Sabrina stopped and looked at the billionaire tech mogul, not responding. He sighed. "Fine, I'll have Douglas do it."

"Ooh! Can I volunteer to help Dougie fix the window?"

Everyone looked startled as Perry suddenly popped up from behind one of the equipment.

"How long have you been standing there?" Leo asked.

"I was fixing the hydro-loop for you guys. Then I decided to eavesdrop. I've basically been here the whole time." Perry replied.

"Well, if the hydro-loop is fixed, I guess I can go home now." Sabrina stated.

Chase looked slightly sad. "Do you have to go?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, I do. My mom is probably looking for me right now. She doesn't know I traveled through a hydro-loop to a bionic academy on a bionic island in the middle of the ocean. Also, my dad is coming home from his business trip tomorrow. I want to be there when he arrives. Boy, will I have a lot to tell him." She smiled, giving Chase a hug. "Plus, I need to take a shower. I smell like saltwater and seaweed."

Chase agreed, wincing a little when Sabrina hugged him. "Yes, yes you do."

Sabrina laughed. "Okay, well I guess I'm going." She headed towards the now working hydro-loop when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around to see Chase.

"Wait, Sabrina, before you go–"

"Yes?" Sabrina asked, grinning. _Is he finally going to do it?_

"I kinda had a present for you. I hope you like it." He pulled out a box and gave it to Sabrina.

Sabrina looked surprised. "Oh, thanks." She opened the box and pulled out what was a hi-tech looking necklace. "What's this?"

"It's a necklace I invented myself." Chase stated. "If you're ever in trouble and can't get out of it yourself, just press the button on the front and I'll be there."

"Oh, Chase, that's so sweet." Sabrina put the necklace on. "I'll never take it off."

"Hey, if you ever lose it, I made a matching bracelet." Chase said, pulling out the bracelet.

Sabrina grinned as she put the bracelet on her wrist. "Thanks." She gave Chase one last hug before stepping into the hydro-loop.

"Sabrina, one last thing," Chase said.

Sabrina turned around, looking at her boyfriend. "What is it?"

Chase leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. Sabrina's eyes widened in surprise. Once they pulled apart, she stood there shocked and not sure what to say. "Um . . ."

"Now you've kissed both me and Spike." Chase replied. "I don't know whether that's a good thing though."

Sabrina laughed. "Oh, Chase, you're too funny. I'll see ya around, okay?"

"See ya around." Chase waved goodbye at his girlfriend as he watched her disappear into the hydro-loop.

Suddenly, Bree appeared right next to Chase. "Aw! My little bro just got his first kiss!"

"Bree!" Chase jumped back startled. "How–"

"Invisibility, duh!" She replied as if it was obvious. "I didn't know you made jewelry!"

"What's the point of a surprise gift if it's not a surprise?" Chase asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'll say you scored big points for that." Bree stated, grinning. "Probably the only thing you'll ever score points for."

"Really now? I'm leaving before you annoy me to the point that Spike makes a return." Chase said, about to walk into a different room, but then his brother decided to show up at the most inconvenient of times.

"Hey Chasey!" He exclaimed. "How was your first kiss?" He asked, making kissey noises with his mouth.

Chase ignored his brother and walked back over to the hydro-loop. "If you need me, I'll be on the mainland where there are no siblings or family members or anybody else annoying me!" He yelled, disappearing into the hydro-loop.

"So," Adam said, looking at everyone in the room. "Who's up for a water balloon fight?"

* * *

**Yay! Chase and Sabrina finally kissed! I'd like to give a shout-out to TKDP, who had suggested that Sabrina kiss Chase to snap him out of his Commando App. Thanks so much for the suggestion, TKDP! I thought it was a brilliant idea to include in the chapter! Also, thanks to everyone for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :D **


End file.
